


Internal Conflict

by Erwan_O_Dannan



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Army, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M, aesthetic, quotes, wwi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwan_O_Dannan/pseuds/Erwan_O_Dannan
Summary: Aesthetic done forkopfkinoin relation with their fanfictionInternal Confilct.
Relationships: Miroslav Klose/Thomas Müller





	Internal Conflict

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kopfkino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopfkino/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [kopfkino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopfkino/pseuds/kopfkino). Log in to view. 



Here we go : 

[](https://zupimages.net/viewer.php?id=20/09/xkzz.jpeg)

**Author's Note:**

> Lol i didn’t realised the picture wasn’t showing, but now it should work


End file.
